Valentine Day
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Cinta itu seperti bunga mawar. Meski terkadang sulit untuk disentuh karena berduri, tapi keindahannya dapat menjadi sebuah taman yang menakjubkan. - Selamat hari Valentine untuk yang merayakan!


Halo, para pembaca. Dan selamat hari Valentine bagi yang merayakannya. (menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar) Memberikan kasih sayang bukan hanya di hari Valentine saja, melainkan setiap harinya kita harus memberikan kasih sayang terhadap orang-orang di sekitar kita. (mengedipkan sebelah mata)

Ah, bagaimana, nih, para pembaca sekalian? Ada yang memberikan atau mendapatkan cokelat? Kalau ada cokelat lebih, bolehlah kasih ke Feita. Feita dengan senang hati akan menerima cokelat dari kalian! (dilempar sepatu) O, oke... kita langsung saja bacakan _disclaimer_-nya!

**DISCLAIMER : BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE MERUPAKAN MILIK TAKAO AOKI.**

**WARNING : BOYS' LOVE.**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silahkan datang kembali." Sang penjaga toko mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari tokonya untuk membeli sebotol minuman dan makanan ringan.

Remaja laki-laki itu berjalan sendiri menuju ke sebuah bangku yang ada di dekat toko dan mendudukinya. Dia menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku tersebut sambil menatap heran ke sebuah toko yang terletak di seberang tempat dia duduk. Entah kenapa toko itu begitu dipenuhi dengan anak-anak perempuan berseragam SMP dan SMA.

"Boris?"

Remaja laki-laki itu menoleh ke kiri, melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat terkejut sambil menaruh tangannya di dada.

"Kamu Boris, 'kan? Yang dari tim Neo Borg? Mau apa kamu di sini?"

"Kau... Tante Tsubomi dari tim BBA, 'kan?" jawab remaja laki-laki bernama Boris itu dengan wajah tak berekspresi. Alis kanan gadis itu berkedut setelah mendengar sebutan yang Boris ucapkan tanpa terlihat ekspresi bersalah sedikit pun.

"Tsubo—?! AKU INI HIROMI, ASISTEN MANAJER TIM BBA YANG BERUMUR 15 TAHUN! DARIMANANYA KAMU MENYEBUTKU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'TANTE', DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!" Boris menutup telinga dan matanya karena mendengar makian dari gadis bernama Hiromi itu.

"Ya, ya, terserah, deh, Harumi."

"HIROMI!"

"YA, TERSERAH! JUDULNYA, 'KAN, SAMA-SAMA BERAKHIRAN 'MI'! DASAR PEREMPUAN! BERISIK!"

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU, 'KAN!"

"TERSERAH, DEH, AH! BERISIK SEKALI!"

Boris dan Hiromi sama-sama mendengus sambil memalingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau apa kau ke sini? Tante harusnya di kamar hotel saja. Nanti sakit pinggang, lho, tante." tanya Boris sambil menyeringai dan menyikut Hiromi.

"Ini, 'kan, hari Valentine. Aku mau beli cokelat untuk teman-teman satu timku." jawab Hiromi dengan tersenyum sambil menatap ke sekitar, berpura-pura tidak mendengar sebutan yang diucapkan Boris. Perhatian Boris jadi sedikit tertarik mendengar hal itu.

'_Oh, ya. Besok sudah hari Valentine...' _gumam Boris dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi, ya... cowok yang kejam seperti dirimu ini mana mungkin tahu soal Valentine. Disukai orang juga tidak!" Boris mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ejekan Hiromi dan ekspresinya yang menyeringai itu.

"Yah..." Boris berdiri dan memukul dahi Hiromi perlahan dengan sisi telapak tangannya kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Setidaknya aku tidak keriput di usia muda seperti dirimu. Sampai jumpa di pertandingan, tante Tsubomi. Kai akan mengalahkan timmu seperti meniup debu." Hiromi menyentuh kepalanya sendiri dan menggeram kesal sambil melihat Boris yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"KU, KURANG AJAR, BORIS KUZNETSOV! AWAS, YA! SUATU HARI TAKAO DAN DAICHI AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!"

"Ya, ya, aku tunggu. Terima kasih, fans setiaku."

"AKU BUKAN FANSMU, DASAR MENYEBALKAAAAN! UGH, AKU KESAL!"

Boris menatap aspal sambil tetap berjalan sendiri. _'Valentine... ya...?' _batinnya.

Dari yang Boris tahu, hari Valentine atau Hari Kasih Sayang adalah sebuah hari dimana mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta akan menyatakan perasaannya terhadap orang yang mereka cintai. Memberikan cokelat atau barang kepada orang yang mereka cintai pun adalah sesuatu yang populer dan sudah menjadi semacam 'tradisi' bagi kalangan remaja yang memperingati Valentine.

Boris mengangkat bahunya. Apapun itu, selama hari itu bukan hari yang diberi warna merah dalam kalender, Boris tidak akan mempedulikannya.

Boris berhenti berjalan dan memandang sekitar. Yah, tidak heran daerah pertokoan ini marak mengadakan acara-acara yang berkaitan dengan datangnya hari valentine. Contohnya, toko yang sedang dikunjungi Yuriy dan letaknya tidak jauh dari Boris berdiri saat ini, kira-kira hanya dua blok. Toko itu menawarkan harga cokelat yang murah dan—

Tunggu, Yuriy?!

Boris terkejut bukan main melihat Yuriy dari kejauhan yang sepertinya sedang berdiri di belakang kerumunan gadis yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli cokelat. Boris kemudian langsung berlari, hendak menghampiri Yuriy untuk bertanya.

"DISKON COKELAT EDISI VALENTINE! MASING-MASING PENGUNJUNG DIBATASI PEMBELIAN 10 COKELAT! SILAHKAN! SILAHKAAAN!"

"KYAAAA, MEREKA SUDAH BUKA!"

"KYAAAA, AKU MAU BELI!"

Segerombolan gadis-gadis itu saling dorong-mendorong saat memasuki toko, Yuriy yang masih berdiri saja menjadi semakin tergeser ke belakang. Seorang gadis yang masuk dengan begitu semangatnya tidak sadar sempat mendorong Yuriy hingga Yuriy kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Syukurlah, tubuhnya sudah ditangkap duluan oleh Boris.

"Yuriy!"

"Boris?" Yuriy mulai mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan menepis tangan Boris. "Ma, mau apa kau datang kemari?"

"Eh, harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, 'kan, Yuriy. Kenapa kau ada di tempat penjualan cokelat Valentine?"

"B, bodoh." Yuriy menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya, sedikit rona merah di wajahnya yang tampan. "Tentunya membeli cokelat, 'kan?! Masa iya aku kemari ingin cukur rambut?!"

Sekali lagi, Boris dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan ketua timnya itu. Yuriy membeli cokelat?!

_'Apa ada seseorang yang akan Yuriy beri cokelat? Siapa itu?'_

Pertanyaan seperti itu mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepala Boris. Entah kenapa Boris seperti merasa sedikit sakit di dadanya.

"Hmph!" Boris mendengus dan mengangkat dagunya sambil memejamkan mata. "Pasti untuk dimakan sendiri, 'kan? Haha, betapa menderitanya dirimu ini, ketua!"

Boris membuka sedikit matanya, dia melihat kepala Yuriy tertunduk, tangan kanannya sedikit gemetar. Rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi hati Boris.

"Kai..."

"Eh?"

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari." Yuriy mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Boris. Rona merah di wajahnya kini benar-benar terlihat. "Aku akan memberikan cokelat ini kepada Kai!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Boris dibuat terkejut oleh ketua timnya itu.

Dan, rasa sakit di dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa semakin membesar.

oOo

Keesokkan harinya, akhirnya tiba juga hari Valentine.

Pemandangan yang tidak biasa terlihat dari kamar yang ditempati oleh Neo Borg – tim yang dipimpin oleh Yuriy. Entah kenapa seperti ada aura gelap yang keluar melalui celah-celah pintu kamar tersebut.

Di dalam, terlihat Boris tertelungkup di atas salah satu kasur. Wajahnya terbenam dibantal. Sprei dan selimutnya berantakan.

_'Ugh... Bunuh saja aku...'_ lirih Boris dalam batinnya. Boris mengangkat wajahnya dan menidurkan pipi kirinya dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu. Kejadian kemarin itu ternyata membuat Boris tidak enak. Sebuah rasa sakit yang kemarin menyelimuti ruang hatinya kini semakin terasa sakit saja. Rasanya Boris tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana nantinya jika Yuriy mengajaknya bicara.

Karena selama ini – sejak pertama kalinya dia bertemu Yuriy dan dijadikan satu tim, hanya dengan memikirkan Yuriy saja rasanya jantung Boris berdebar sampai sakit. Apalagi melihat wajahnya. Rasa untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang manis itu selalu membayang di kepala Boris.

_'Ini yang dinamakan 'jatuh cinta'... 'kan?'_ Boris mendecak kesal dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya dibantal. _'Merepotkan. Perasaan seperti ini... begitu kekanak-kanakan.'_

"Oi, Boris."

Boris terkejut dan matanya terbelalak, mendengar Yuriy memanggilnya dan menekan punggungnya dengan jari telunjuk. Dengan setengah hati, Boris menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Tadi Sergei mengirimiku pesan singkat. Katanya kau dicari oleh Rei. Rei menunggumu di taman belakang hotel."

"Ngh?" Boris beranjak bangun dan menatap Yuriy keheranan. "Aku dicari oleh Rei? Mau apa dia?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin mau balas dendam yang dua tahun lalu itu, saat kau mengirimnya ke rumah sakit?"

Alis kanan Boris berkedut.

'_Masih saja bahas yang itu? Pernahkah kalian mendengar sesuatu yang disebut 'move on'?'_ umpat Boris dalam hati sambil berusaha menghilangkan kemalasannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel untuk menemui Rei. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Rei inginkan darinya, tapi, apapun itu, Boris siap mengirimnya kembali ke rumah sakit jika itu perlu.

Dalam kesunyian lorong hotel dan suara tapak kaki Boris, hati dan pikiran Boris dipenuhi rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung henti dan menyakitkan dadanya. Sebenarnya, siapa orang yang akan Yuriy berikan cokelat? Benarkah untuk anak keluarga Hiwatari itu? Kenapa bukan Boris yang diberi cokelat oleh Yuriy? Boris mencoba manyimpan rasa ingin tahunya dalam-dalam karena dia tidak mau membuat Yuriy marah dan terlihat uring-uringan.

Ketika akhirnya Boris sudah berada di lobby hotel, matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah tirai besar yang berada di dekat meja penerimaan tamu. Ia memunculkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya itu benar-benar nyata.

Kai memeluk Rei.

Boris memandang ke sekeliling ruangan besar ini dengan perasaan heran. Tidak ada orang bahkan tidak ada yang menjaga meja penerimaan tamu, kenapa sepi sekali? Bagaimana bisa ada dua remaja laki-laki berpelukan di tempat seterbuka ini?! Bukan tidak mungkin saat-saat seperti itu akan menimbulkan masalah. Bagaimana nantinya kalau ada media yang meliput Kai yang memeluk Rei? Neo Borg bisa dalam masalah besar!

Terlihat Rei mendorong dada Kai dengan tangan kanannya perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang memerah. Perlahan-lahan Rei memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai. Kai hanya menatap Rei dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan santainya Boris mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan menghampiri Rei. Suara tapak kaki Boris cukup mengejutkan Kai dan Rei dari kesunyian mereka berdua.

"Bo, Boris..." Rei mengucapkan nama Boris dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Rona merah itu... entah kenapa Boris tidak terlalu suka melihatnya kalau rona merah itu bukan berada di wajah Yuriy.

"Aku dengar dari Yuriy, kau mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku... ingin memberikan ini kepadamu." Rei menyerahkan sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna putih dan berpita biru. Dari bentuknya, sepertinya itu adalah cokelat. Karena sesuatu yang Rei berikan kepada Boris saat ini sama bentuknya dengan cokelat yang Yuriy beli untuk Kai. "Di dalam sana, aku menulis pesan juga. Aku ingin kau membacanya dan memikirkannya... ya?"

Melihat hal itu, Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rei dan Boris.

Boris memandangi beberapa saat cokelat yang Rei berikan itu dan menerimanya, membuat senyum kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah Rei.

"Ka, kalau begitu... Boris... Aku permisi." Rei membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Boris.

Tidak salah lagi, Rei menyatakan perasaannya kepada Boris.

Boris tidak mengerti. Rei menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa Rei menyukai dirinya yang dua tahun lalu sudah membuatnya terluka dalam turnamen _beyblade _yang lalu? Lebih dari itu, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Apa yang Rei pikirkan?! Yah... tapi tidak jauh bedanya dengan apa yang Boris rasakan untuk Yuriy.

Sepertinya Rei memang menyukainya dengan begitu tulus. Tapi...

"Oi, Rei."

"I, iya, Boris?"

_TAP!_

Tapi, Boris tidak menginginkannya.

"Terima kasih, Rei... atas sampahnya."

Mata Rei terbelalak melihat sesuatu – yang memang adalah cokelat – yang dia berikan kepada Boris, diinjak-injak begitu saja oleh Boris. Boris melihat ekspresi keterkejutan, ketidakpercayaan, dan kesakitan dari wajah Rei, tapi Boris tidak peduli.

Rei mencintainya begitu tulus, tetapi, ketika Boris melihat sesuatu yang begitu tulus dari orang lain yang tidak dia miliki dan kehendaki, itu membuat Boris kesal dan begitu membencinya. Rasanya seperti ingin segera menghancurkannya. Dan Boris pun telah sukses besar menghancurkan Rei, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan melayang ke pipi kanan Boris, sehingga membuat Boris terlempar dan punggungnya terhempas ke lantai lobby. Boris menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mendesah kesakitan sambil mengusap aliran darah yang keluar dari sisi mulutnya. Gumaman 'sakit' terucap dari bibir Boris. Perlahan Boris membuka matanya, melihat Kai yang berdiri di depan Rei dengan wajah yang tampak begitu kesal sambil membuka bungkusan dari Rei yang sudah rusak karena diinjak Boris. Rupanya Kai kembali lagi untuk Rei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ka—"

Kalimat Boris terpotong karena tangan kanan Kai yang mendaratkan cokelat dari Rei ke dalam mulutnya. Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjauh dari Boris, membuat Boris terbatuk-batuk karena cokelat yang dicekoki Kai ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Kai membuka sebuah surat kecil yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu dan membacanya beberapa saat. Kai mendecak kesal. Kai mulai membuat kertas menjadi sebuah bola kusut dan melemparnya ke arah Boris. Kai memandang Boris dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Dia menyukaimu." kata Kai dengan suara yang pelan sambil menunjuk Rei, hampir seperti berbisik. Kai berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Ayo, Rei."

Rei menatap Boris dengan tatapan yang seperti mengasihani, namun juga begitu tersakiti, sehingga matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca sedaritadi – hendak menangis. Setelah menatap Boris untuk terakhir kalinya, Rei berbalik dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Kai namun juga menjaga jaraknya, meninggalkan Boris yang berbalik sambil menyentuh pipinya yang memar.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, mata Boris menangkap suatu figur yang tidak asing di tangga sedang berlari ke atas begitu melihat Boris berbalik menghadap tangga.

oOo

Boris perlahan berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel dan menyentuh pipinya yang ditendang Kai dengan kepalan tangan kirinya sambil mendesah kesakitan. Dia melakukan hal yang benar, pikirnya. Maksud Boris, lebih baik seperti ini daripada nantinya Boris hanya akan memberikan Rei sebuah harapan palsu atau bagaimana jika nantinya Rei tahu kalau Boris menyukai Yuriy sudah sejak lama? Itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti Rei. Menghancurkan perasaannya seperti itu membuat Boris berharap agar Rei menyerah saja akan dirinya dan memberikan kesan bahwa Boris memang tidak bisa berbaik hati kepada orang lain.

Boris berhenti di depan pintu kamar hotel timnya dan menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa dia jadi sangat begitu takut untuk masuk ke kamar. Dia berharap Kai atau Sergei atau Yuriy tidak ada di dalam kamar saat ini. Rasanya Boris seperti ingin mengamuk di kasur hotel yang nyaman itu.

Boris menarik gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, matanya sudah disambut dengan pemandangan Yuriy sedang memakan cokelat yang dia beli kemarin. Meskipun televisi menyala tetapi Yuriy tidak menontonnya dan malah sibuk memakan cokelat itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Sesekali bahu Yuriy tersentak-sentak, terisak.

"Oi, Yuriy." Sesaat setelah Yuriy menoleh dan menatap Boris, Boris seperti merasa terserang _shock _yang amat sangat. Napasnya tercekat. Matanya membulat sedikit. Dan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Yuriy Ivanov – ketua timnya sendiri yang selalu penuh harga diri kini menangis dengan mulut yang sedikit berantakan dengan cokelat. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Merasakan keterkejutan yang sama, Yuriy seketika mengusap aliran air mata yang ada dipipinya, membuat pipinya ikut ternoda oleh cokelat yang sedang Yuriy makan sendiri.

Terlepas dari rasa keterkejutan, Boris mulai menyentuh bahu Yuriy.

"Yuriy, kau... Kau menangis?"

"Si, siapa yang menangis?!" Yuriy menepis tangan Boris dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Mataku kemasukkan debu! Membuat mataku perih!"

Pembohong yang buruk, pikir Boris.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka, hanya suara dari televisi yang memecah keheningan mereka. Melihat ketuanya itu masih terdiam, Boris mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Yuriy. Tidak arogan seperti biasanya, Yuriy hanya terdiam dan tidak menepis tangan Boris. Melihat keadaan Yuriy yang seperti itu, Boris kembali merasakan suatu kesakitan menyelubungi dadanya.

"Hei, Yuriy. Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita kepadaku mengenai apapun. Coba katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah membuatmu sampai menangis seperti ini?"

"Ja, jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Yuriy menepis tangan Boris. "Mataku kemasukkan deb—"

"Kau ini pembohong yang payah, Yuriy!" Boris berkomentar sambil memeluk Yuriy dengan begitu erat, membuat mata Yuriy terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah seketika. "Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada—"

"Sudahlah. Berhentilah bersikap lembut seperti ini kepadaku." Yuriy mendorong dada Boris dan menunduk. "Aku tidak enak sama orang yang baru saja memberimu cokelat."

Boris tertegun. Yuriy cemburu kepada Rei? Tapi, bagaimana bisa Yuriy tahu kalau Boris baru saja mendapat cokelat dari Rei – yang pada akhirnya dia injak itu?

Entah apa yang dipikirannya tapi kini Boris kembali memeluk Yuriy, bahkan lebih erat dibandingkan tadi. Yuriy meronta-ronta sambil mendorong-dorong dada Boris. Tetapi, semua itu terhenti karena tangan kanan Boris yang menyandarkan kepala Yuriy ke dadanya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yuriy."

Mata Yuriy membulat. Yuriy langsung mendongakkan kepala, menatap Boris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku memang tidak mudah berbicara dan tidak cocok untuk hal seperti ini, tapi, Yuriy..." Boris menunduk, menatap lekat-lekat mata Yuriy dengan ekspresi serius yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Aku benar-benar menyukai Yuriy."

"Jangan bercanda!" Yuriy kembali meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Boris. "Kau, 'kan, baru saja di-'tembak' Rei! Sekarang malah me-'nembak'-ku! Kau rendah sekali!"

"Hah?! Aku menolaknya!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak menolaknya! Buktinya kau malah menerima cokelat darinya dan malah membuatku jadi memakan cokelatku sendiri!"

Boris terdiam, memikirkan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Yuriy. Yuriy yang sepertinya tidak berkehendak mengeluarkan kata-kata itu hanya menutup mulutnya saja dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Wajah Yuriy terlihat merah padam.

"Jadi, cokelat itu bukan untuk Kai?"

"Dasar payah. Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan sesuatu yang bukan untuk orang yang kusukai? Nya-nyatanya..." Yuriy membenamkan wajahnya di dada Boris dan menggenggam kain jaket Boris dengan begitu eratnya. "Nyatanya orang yang kusukai malah jadi membuatku memakan cokelatku sendiri. Me-menyebalkan..."

Boris tertegun sesaat kemudian terkekeh sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Yuriy dan mengacak lembut rambut Yuriy. Wajah Yuriy terlihat kesal namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri suatu kesenangan dan bahagia yang masuk ke ruang lingkup hatinya.

"Aku mau cokelat Valentine darimu, Yuriy. Sangat, sangat ingin sekali..."

"Eh?" Yuriy kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Boris mengangkat dagu Yuriy dan mengecup bibirnya, membuat Yuriy terkejut dan terbelalak. Yuriy kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena Boris menjilat bibir dan pipinya yang ternodai cokelat. Rona merah terlihat dipipinya.

"Tapi, ya sudahlah. Yuriyku sudah semanis ini..."

Mendengar hal itu, Yuriy menatap tajam Boris dengan rona merah yang semakin terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"KU-KURANG AJAR, BORIS!"

"Ah, kalau Yuriy berteriak seperti ini, rasanya jadi semakin manis saja. Jilat yang tadi saja tidak cukup, rasanya aku ingin memakan Yuriy."

"BORIS!"

"Nyah... Yuriy..."

"Apa yang— BORIS KUZNETSOV! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BANGUN DARI ATAS TUBUHKU— Ahh, Boris!"

**SELESAI**

(muncul dengan mata yang seperti mata panda, rambut berantakan, menggenggam segelas susu dengan mulut yang mengigit satu stik Pocky) ...Oke, sekarang saatnya panel curhatan Feita. (seketika Feita dihajar)

Kalian tahu, aku sudah memulai proyek fanfiksi Valentine ini sejak bulan Januari. Aku mulai menulis untuk pairing ini sudah sejak akhir bulan Januari hingga sekarang. Karena kesibukkanku di dunia nyata dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengalami perubahan _mood _secara drastis, aku pun terlambat menyelesaikan dan terlambat meng-_upload_-nya tepat waktu. Maafkan atas kesalahan Feita ini. Rasanya Feita malu sekali. (menutup wajah, berjongkok)

Untuk pembentukan karakter Boris seperti apa, aku sampai berulang-ulang menonton anime Bakuten Shoot Beyblade season awal dan season G-Revolution dimana terdapat Boris di dalamnya serta menonton salah satu episode dari sebuah anime Boys' Love yang pasangannya memiliki kemiripan dengan Boris dan Yuriy. Kalian tahu, aku sampai menonton episode itu hingga tujuh kali! Saking payahnya aku! Aku merasa malu sekali! (menyembunyikan kepala di dalam syal Kai)

Oke, sebenarnya ini tidak penting sekali, ya. Untuk apa aku cerita? Feita payahnya keterlaluan, HAHAH— (kembali dihajar) _Anyway, please review!_


End file.
